Howard & Vince's London Adventure
by Nellyington the Great
Summary: Howard takes Vince on a weekend to London, but Vince wants to know why he's being so nice, and letting him touch him. Future slash, hopefully! Not mine! If they were, I would keep them in my spare room, and Video them. And comb Howards moustash.
1. It began with a kitkat,kind of

_There he was._

_Naked._

_Full on erection._

_On MY bed._

_Looking lustfully into my eyes._

_He got up._

_Walked over._

_Stood in front of me._

_His hand on my cheek._

_He whispered in my ear._

'_Come to bed, Vince.'_

**Two days Earlier…**

'Vince,'

_God, I'm trying to read_.

'Yeah?'

'I'm off to Morrisons to get some dinner, you wanna come?'

_For Fucks sake, can't you see I'm busy? Oh, I could get a kitkat_.

'Yeah.' Vince got up, quickly grabbed his coat, and ran to the van, Howard following behind, unusually happy.

Howard locked up the shop, Vince in the van, seatbelt fastened, ready to go.

_Hurry up shrimp eyes. _Howard turned from the shop door, to get into the van, but smiled at Vince as he walked to the door.

_Hmmm, Howard has a genius smile. _Howard got in, and started the van, 'Maybe we should just go to a restaurant? I can't be bothered to cock. Cook, I mean cook!' Vince giggled as did Howard, they looked at each other, straight in the eye, and they stopped laughing. They gazed into each other, feeling somewhat amazed by the feeling, they were best friends but this felt different. _Oh god. Please blow up the Van, I don't feel this was towards Howard, God, at least I don't think I do. _Vince's phone rang, they both looked away from the gaze, both relived from the tension, but disappointed, not feeling lonely inside. 'Yeah, No, maybe another time. Ok, Bye.' Vince put the phone in his pocket, and looked out the window. Howard had started driving. _That was strange, I felt all fuzzy inside. _Vince smiled. _This is awkward now. _Vince looked at Howard. He was bright red and breathing deeply. He did that when he was nervous, Vince should know he'd been doing it a lot recently, ever since the roof. _The roof…. _Vince's eyes widened. 'Where we going?' Vince broke the silence before he thought too much about the roof. 'The Ritz.' Vince stared at Howard, his eyes wide, eyebrows creased. Howard simply smiled. 'Shall I tell you the plan, or do you want a surprise?'

'Plan.' _Oh my god, what the fuck is going on? '_You sure?' 'Yeah.'

'A few months ago, I was tiding up around the sofa, after that night with the potato people, and I found a list, and at the top it said-' Vince cut him off '-thing I want to do with Howard cause he wont judge me for wanting to do them cause he's my best mate ever…' Vince thought back to the list, he was drunk when he did it, but the list was a list of things he wanted to do. 'Exactly, and there was 10 things, and I managed to organize a few days round London, of all those things.' 'Really?' 'Yep' Howard kept smiling. Vince's face turned into a grin 'Howard that's amazing! But how can you afford it all? I can't even remember the whole list., I was hammered at the time.' 'Well, it'll be a nice surprise for you, wont it? And don't worry about the cost Vince, it's a present.' Vince grinned ecstatically, and wanted to hug Howard, but in a van, you can't. 'Thank you, Howard.' Vince grabbed hold of Howard's hand, and felt him tense, then relax. 'My pleasure little man.'

_Little man? Its been a long while since that… _he thought some more _and the zoo. I miss the zoo so much, Howard was much happier there. _Soon they had got to the local train station, where as soon as the got out the car, Vince leapt onto Howard, wrapping his legs round his waste, they laughed, and Vince licked Howard's face. 'Thanks little man.' Howard put Vince down, and lead him into the train station. _This is gunna be fun…_


	2. Number One

Vince looked in awe around the Reception Area _it's so beautiful. I cant wait to taste the food! I wonder if Howard's gunna actually pay for the meal, or just do a runner. _'Number One,' Howard whispered, as not to disturb the elegance, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, now neatly folded, out from his breast pocket. 'Go to a posh hotel, and have some well nice food.' Howard put on an accent to sound like Vince. He smiled. Vince smiled. _Why is he being so nice? and happy? _Vince soon got distracted, mainly by how posh he felt, wearing his mod suit, which Howard packed. _it may be so last decade, but it isn't half bad for Howard. _Last time Howard packed, everything was from the 90's and looked so battered. Howard was wearing a black suit, which made him look very charming, with a crisp white shirt, and a black skinny tie, his hair slicked back. _He looks so handsome…_

'Reservation for Mr Moon and Mr Noir.' Howard smiled as the receptionist found their booking 'Of course, your in the royal suite, and your requests are for tomorrow evening yes?' 'Yes, can you do it?' 'But of course, here's your key card, Pavol will take your bags.' Pavol smiled and took Vine and Howard's bags, 'If Sirs could please follow me.' Pavol said in his thick accent. Vince couldn't quite make out what it was. 'What's the request you put I 'Oward?' Vince questioned. Howard leant closer, 'That's one surprise I'm keeping.' He tapped his nose and wickedly grinned.

'There you go sirs, would you like me to show you around?' Vince's mouth grew wider as they went through the building, a grin fixed firmly on his face. 'No, thank you, I'm sure we'll be fine.' Howard paid the bell boy a twenty euros, and turned round, to see Vince gone. 'Vince?' He got no answer, so went to look round.

_There's only one bed! What on earth is Howard thinking? He's my mate, yeah, we've had some moments today but… you've got to tell Howard, you don't love him Vince…_ Vince walked out the bathroom, into the main room, to see Howard unpacking a blanket and pillow to sleep on the sofa. 'Your sleeping on the sofa?' Vince sounded disappointed. _what? Vince, you don't want to sleep in the same bed! _'This is the most expensive room I could afford, but it only had one bed, so you can sleep on it.' Howard smiled and continued unpacking. Vince walked over to Howard, and slipped his arms round his neck, pulling his face close to his. _What the fuck are you doing Vince? Shut up Brain, I'm gunna listen to my heart, I love Howard, go away. Fine, I will. _Howard moved his hands onto Vince's waist. _God, he's gunna kiss me. _Vince gazed into Howard's brown eyes. He never wanted this moment to end. Howard leaned, slowly, Vince's heart started pounding, he stopped breathing. _Howard… _'Here in my car, I feel safest of all,' Vince's phone chanted. They broke apart, quickly, Vince answered his phone, and Howard went back to unpacking. 'Yes?' Vince answered angrily, 'I'm busy Bollo, I'll talk when we get back.' Vince hung up and threw his phone at the wall in frustration. 'Vince, Calm down!' Howard looked angry, for the first time all day. 'No!' Vince shouted. 'Vince, just unpack, calm down, and I'll take you to dinner.' _Calm Vince, _'Where are we going?' 'Anywhere you like.' 'Even if its unhealthy?' 'Its your day Vince,' Howard looked at him, and smiled. 'You can have anything you want.' _Why did he emphasize anything… OMG look at the telly! Its massive!_

'Are you sure?' 'You said anything, so, I want this!' Vince dragged Howard to the sweet department, 'Jelly Bellies!' Vince grinned, almost jumping with excitement. Howard chuckled. Vince had chose Selfridges, he said that they have lots of different flavours, so he won't get fed up. 'Go on then, get as many as you want,' _God I wish I could fuck you right here Howard. What? Too far Vince, slow down. _Vince spooned all the flavours into the bag, Howard, looking at the chocolate. Howard came back from the chocolate, Vince, still spooning them in. 'I know I said you could have as much as you like, but that's stupid.' Vince managed to close the bag, just. _If only you knew my plan. _'They aren't just for me, I got them to share.' Howard looked unbelievingly at Vince 'Fine, lets pay for these, and you can eat them on the way.' 'What to?' Vince grinned. 'Well, there's a shop, called Hamley's, and-' 'Oh My God!' Vince squeezed Howard, 'You can have one thing, any price, just not that Giraffe, we wont get it on the train.' 'Thanks Howard.'


	3. Number Two & Three

'What about one of those build a bear things?' Howard was starting to get frustrated, too many little kids, and Vince couldn't decide what to get out of the shop. 'But there too expensive Howard!' 'Vince, you can get one, and all the clothes, and an aeroplane for it, I don't care, just get me out of here!' Vince smiled and took Howard's hand, to lead him to the factory.

'Vince, that bear is in no way like me!' ''tis! Look, the wavy hair, the Hawaiian shirt, the beige trousers, and its named Howard! I named it after you.' Howard looked at the bear, then at Vince who was smiling. Howard just looked content and stroked Vince's hair, anyone else who did it, Vince would slap, but when Howard did it, it send bolts of lightning into him. 'Right, lets get outta here before I kill these kids, and we'll move on to number 3.' They started making there way to the door. 'What's number 3? Its nearly Five o'clock Howard I'm too tiered!' 'Well, we could skip it out, but you love Mary Poppins.' Howard sighed. 'Your taking me to see Mary Poppins?' 'Yep, and, we're right at the front, shame you want to miss it.' Howard smiled. 'What time does it start?' Vince jumped up and down, and Howard grinned, 'It starts at Eight, We'll quickly go back to the Hotel, get ready, and we'll be off on our journey through time and space .' Howard look deep in thought, then laughed, 'Cummon.'

'Vince, are you ready? We've got to go!' Howard looked at his watch, and tapped his foot impatiently. 'Coming!' Vice walked out the bathroom, wearing black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, which had a white line down the center, which he knew Howard liked, with blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, and a top hat. Howard smiled and bit his bottom lip. 'You look great Vince, really, really great.' _He looks like he's gunna rape me! _'Thanks, lets go!'

'Can I have popcorn?' 'I don't think they'll let you have popcorn in there Vince.' 'What about sweets?' 'I don't think so.'

Through out the performance, Vince was singing along, a few people gave in glares, but Howard stared at them, squinting his eyes. In the interlude, they went to have a drink at the bar. 'Do you think they'll have martinis 'Oward?' 'I don't think so little man, why don't you have some wine instead?' _But I want a martini. _Vince pulled a sad face, and opened his eyes wide, which of course, Howard couldn't resist. 'You can have as many as you like at the hotel.' Vince grabbed onto the taller mans arm. _I wish I was brave enough to tell you I love you… _Howard again tensed up, but soon relaxed. _He's getting used to being touched… I'll touch him tonight. I sound like some dirty old man! _Vince laughed, and bit his lip to make him stop. 'What's so funny little man?' 'Hm? Oh, nothing, I just thought about the bouncy castle. Good times.'

They sat down at the bar, where the younger man reluctantly let go, when in canon, they started singing 'Bouncy, Bouncy, Oh such a good time Bouncy, Bouncy Shoes all in a line Bouncy, Bouncy Everybody summersault, summersault Summertime Everybody sing along! Bouncy, Bouncy oh such a good time Bouncy, Bouncy White socks slipping downBouncy, Bouncy Stilettos are a no, no Bouncy, Bouncy oh, Bouncy, Bouncy oh Every time I bounce I feel I touch the skyee!' Every one was staring at them. Howard coughed. 'Red wine and larger, please.' Every one went back to their convocations, Howard simply smiled at the small man under his pint glass. The maverick put down his glass. 'You look tiered, my love.' _My love? Did he mean that as 'I love you' or love as in the old lady at the shop would say?_ 'I am.' 'Do you want to miss the second half? Its ok if you do.' 'No! You've spent all this money on me, the least I can do is actually see it!' 'You sure now, Sir? I honestly don't mind.' 'Nah, I'll be fine.'

Soon, Vince was snoring on Howard's shoulder, so Howard gently woke him up, and made him go out, into the lobby. Vince clung onto Howard's waist, and buried himself in his manly chest. 'Can we go now please?' Vince sleepily said. Howard kissed is forehead. 'Of course, I'll call a cab.' Outside, Howard put down the phone. 'They'll be 5 minuets.' The cold London night had caught Vince, Howard could tell. He prised Vince off him, took off his jacket, and placed it round Vince's shoulders. He smiled. _I love him… _Vince may have been tiered, and not sure what he was doing, but this felt right. _Don't go too far Vince, work your way up to it. _Vince wrapped his arms round his neck, and kissed his cheek firmly but gently, and rested his head on Howard's shoulder. Howard wrapped his arms round his waist, and sighed in contemptment. They gently rocked together, in each others warmth and love. They both wanted to say it. They were in love, always have been. _Say it Vince!_ _He love's you too, you know it. _Howard stroked Vince's hair. 'The cabs here, sleepy.' Vince just moaned, and got in the cab, Howard followed him. As soon as Howard got in, Vince laid on his lap. He smiled, and stroked his hair soothingly. _I love it when you do that Howie. Howie? Hm… sounds good. _The sound of slumber filled Vince's head, sweetly dreaming of his Howard.


	4. I've done it before

**AN: Ok, a short chapter, but i can't write long chapters D: Enjoy anyway :)**

'Little man?' Howard shook Vince gently

'Hmf.'

'Get up Vince.'

'Howard! I need to sleep.'

'Vince, you ball bag, get up, its one o'clock.' _Why is he so grumpy? _'Fine.' Vince threw the cover off of him, and walked over to the bath room, and stared in the mirror. _God I look ugly today. _Make-up was smeared round his eyes, and his hair was sticking out in all manner of places. _How did I get in pyjamas? Uhh! Howard probably got me naked, and raped me. _'Howard!' 'What, Vince, hurry up, we've still got 3 things to do today!' 'Did you rape me?' 'What? No!' Vince opened the bathroom door, his top off. 'Then how did I get in my pyjamas?' Vince shouted at Howard, sure he had raped him. _God he can be so annoying! I don't see why he's in such a bad mood! _'Vince, I've undressed you many times, from your drunken nights out with Leroy! What makes you think I raped you, you idiot?' Vince was silent. 'Well then. Get dressed.'

'What's in the basket?' 'For god's sake! Can't you wait for a surprise?' Howard shouted, his face bright red with anger. 'What's wrong with you today Howard? Yesterday you were fine! You were acting quite nice for a change, now you're a ball bag!' They were in the middle of Jubilee Gardens, Howard sighed and sat down, looking away from Vince. Vince let out a loud sigh, sat in front of Howard and took his hand. 'What's wrong?' Howard looked to Vince, and ran his fingers through his brown smoke. 'Last night.' Howard paused, to think about what he was going to say. 'You were, well, sleep talking.' Howard looked away, and escaped the grip of Vince's hand. 'What did I say, Howard?' Vince worried. _God, my dreams, I normally wake up with spunk over me, I dunno what the dreams are about. _'You were making noises, and mumbling my name.' 'Well, maybe I dreamt about you saving me from Old Gregg? Making me drink bailies, you know I hate bailies!' 'Yeah, Oh god Howard, faster, uhhhh… , sounds like something you would say whilst being abducted by a sea creature.' Vince went bright red. _Oh shit! What the fuck am I gunna do! _'I'm sorry, Howard, but…' Vince couldn't think of anything to say. 'I cant control my dreams, however erotic they are! What are you gunna do 'bout it? I'm attracted to you, and I can't help it!' _What? Brain! What are you doing? Teaching you a lesson. _

'I love you Howard. I'm sorry.' Vince got up, and started to walk away, leaving Howard open mouthed, Vince crying, ruining his mascara. _I've got to get away from Howard, and see him when he's calmer. _A tear trickled down Howard's face. 'I love you too…'


	5. I swear on Jagger

'Vince!' Howard shouted, running to Vince, panting hardly, suddenly realising he must talk to him, tell him he loves him too. Vince kept walking trying to ignore Howard._ He'll shout at me. Tell me I'm stupid. Hit me. _'Vince! Please talk to me!' He grabbed harshly onto Vince's slender arm, and pulled him round to see his tear stained face. They stared into each others eyes. _His eyes are so beautiful. They may be small, but they look so aged, and wise. _Howard let go of Vince's arm. _Run, Vince! Brain Go away! _Vince burst into more tears, and ran away, his jet black hair swaying in the wind, tears running down his face. 'Vince! Please!' Howard sprinted to Vince. 'Vince, listen to me!'

He ran in front of Vince, put his hands on his face. 'Please listen Vince.' He rested his forehead onto Vince's. _His hands are so cool. _Vince's face was hot, wet and stick with tears. Howard moved his hands onto his neck and gently stroked it. 'Please.' Vince sniffed and wirily smiled. 'I love you. You are my life, you may be so annoying, and you may be an electro ponce and be a modest bitch, but I can't help but love you, I cant imagine my life with out you' His breathing was heavy. He searched Vince's face for emotion. 'Vince?' Vince smiled 'I love you too Howard.' Vince moved his hands to Howard's hip, and moved towards Howard's lips. _Howard…_ Their lips met gently. Howard moaned, as did Vince.

Howard reluctantly pulled away. 'We best go back to the hotel, and get ready for the next thing? We can leave the rest out…' Howard coughed. 'So maybe we could… you know… if you want.' Vince tried to keep a straight face. _God he's cute when he talks about sex, especially cause he's a virgin. Or is he? Oh my god, I wonder if he did at the party. _'Howard, are you…?' Howard looked questionably at Vince. 'A… a… Virgin?' Vince whispered. Howard tensed up, his face went red with embarrassment. 'Well, urm, I… ' 'Its ok if you are, Howard,' Vince interrupted 'I wont judge you.' Howard's face got redder. 'Vince, you know I am, you don't have to rub it in my face.' Vince grabbed Howard's hands and started tracing circles on them. 'I'm sorry…' _Shall I tell him? _'Howard, I haven't had sex since we kissed on the roof, cause well… I kept imagining doing it with you.'

'That was three years ago Vince, I know you've had sex since then.' Vince and Howard had started walking back to get the basket, which thankfully wasn't stolen. 'But I haven't!' Vince shouted in anger 'The last time I had sex was a week before the party.' 'Swear on Jagger.' 'I swear on Jagger, all right?' Vince was getting annoyed _why doesn't he believe me? _Howard opened the door to the taxi, and offered Vince to go in, followed by himself. 'The Ritz please.' Vince placed his hand on Howard's thigh and gently traced lines on it. Howard moved his arm around Vince, and rested his head on his, and whispered in his ear. 'You must be gagging for it.' 'I had my way of reliving it.' 'Oh yeah?' Howard suggested. 'Hm, I'll show you later.' Howard grinned, as did Vince. 'Sounds good.'


	6. Its Happened again Naboo

Howard seductively licked Vince's neck, his hands roaming over the smaller mans body, hearing his heartbeat grow faster and faster. 'I'm actually quite offended, Vince.' Vince moaned then laughed, feeling Howard's hair between his fingers, his body figuratively pinned down to the bed. 'Well, Howard, I've been waiting three fucking years, just to get into your pants, and now I can, you wanna take me on another date?' 'Surely you can wait a few more hours my love?' 'Maybe if you stop making me hard then yeah.' Vince laughed. 'Hm… let me just go to the loo.'

Howard looked in the bathroom mirror at himself. _I'm going to have sex. With a man. With Vince. _Howard panicked. He had loved Vince for so long now, but it was all happening so soon. If he went out there, and said 'Actually Vince, can we wait a while, I know I've kept you three years, but I'm not ready.' He thought Vince wouldn't be too happy, so he did something he knew he would regret. Something he hadn't done in a long time, and only did it when he was very depressed, but he felt as it was necessary.

Vince waited impatiently on the bed, humming lightly. **THUMP! **Vince's head shot up. His heart stopped, and he ran to the bathroom door. It was locked 'Howard, are you ok in there?' No answer. He didn't know what to do. He started to sweat, he was clueless, panicked. He grabbed his phone all called Naboo, trying to stifle his oncoming tears. 'He did it again Naboo…' 'Are you with him?' Naboo said from the other side of the phone. 'No, he locked himself in the bathroom, Naboo, what am I gunna do?' Vince burst into tears.

'Break in as quietly as possible, and put him in the recovery position again, I'll be right there. Make sure no one can hear, or the police might ask questions again, Vince.'


	7. It can grow back ya'know

**A/N: 1.I am so sorry for not updating in FOREVER! but I just didnt know where to go with this, and i will write 1-2 more chapters then I will be hopefully done!**

**2. I'm thinking of writing a Sherlock fic after this, has anyone watched it? Its just amazing!**

Howard woke up. His eyes flickered open and saw a figure above him. 'Howard are you alright? I'm so bloody worried 'bout ya!' Howard's sight came into focus, and saw his new lover above him. He slowly looked round. 'Howard?' 'Whumvl?' Vince laughed. 'You did it again didn't you.' Vince's voice went suddenly serious. 'I found you on the floor.' a tear came from his eyes. 'I thought you were dead!' Vince bust into tears, burying his head in Howard's shoulder. 'I'm sorry' Howard coughed. 'I was nervous and- how did I get in the flat?' 'Magic carpet.' Vince said, his breath hitching. Howard's made a face, and continued to stroke Vince's jet hair.

He tried to embrace the crying man but he couldn't move his other arm. He had it in a sling, wrapped up, with blood soaked bandages. 'I was scared that you wouldn't want me if I told you I wasn't ready.' Vince looked up, hurt. 'Howard! I've waited so long for you, and I would wait a lifetime if I had too.' Howard weakly smiled weakly. He moved his hand from his lovers hair to his tear stained cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over it. Vince moved closer to the bigger mans face, making their foreheads softly bump together. 'Vince…' Howard sighed in contentment as Vince kissed him lightly, almost nervous, but hr grew confident as Howard returned his feelings. The kissing was slow at first, Howard's hand still on his lovers cheek, wanting to be closer to him, make him know how much he means to him. They broke the kiss for air, panting lightly and quiet enough for only them to hear.

'You lost so much blood. You fainted, hit your head on the sink, and then bashed your arm on the bloody bath. Naboo said he's surprised your still alive. You've been knocked out nearly 24 hours!' Tears of anger and relief came to the small mans eyes, but soon brushed away by Howard. 'I'm sorry, Vince, I just… I don't know.' He locked eyes with Vince. 'I was just so nervous! Just…' He sighed, brining the smalled mans forehead to his own. 'Just stupid.' He kissed Vince tenderly. Vince sniffed in his tears. 'I need to clean up, I must look a right state!' Vince chuckled. 'You look beautiful as ever to me.' Vince blushed, getting off Howard, walking into the bathroom. 'I'll…' Howard coughed suggestively. 'I'll go to bed?' Vince turned back, his eyelashes seeming to grow as he blinked, almost in slow motion. 'Yeah…' He smiled, biting his lip. 'I'll just… tidy myself up.' They smiled and parted their ways.

One thing for sure is, that Vince's virginity has grown back, and that he's going to loose it all over again. It sure feels like that to him. He stared in the mirror, at his makeup stained cheeks, and messy hair. 'Oh shit.' He grinned.


	8. Make love, and listen to our heart beats

**A/N Ok, its 00:08 and I just needed to finish it, so sorry for it being uttter bull S**t, but there you go *yawns* Thank you aand Goodnight!**

There he was.

Naked.

Full on erection.

On HIS bed.

Looking lustfully into his lovers eyes.

He got up.

Walked over.

Stood in front of him.

His hand on his china like cheek.

He whispered lowly into his ear.

'Come to bed, Vince.'

His sling was thrown onto the chair near the dresser, and his arm hung limply, but that didn't put Vince off. The pure sight of Howard's body made him twitch all over. 'Uhhh…' Howard licked and kissed at Vince's neck, making Vince's trousers somewhat unbearably tight. 'Howard…' The brunet had stared to run his cold palms down his back, lifting off his tight t-shirt.

_I knew I shouldn't have worn skinnies! _

Vince lead his naked maverick over to his bed, covered in blue starry bed sheets, and laid him down nuzzling his neck. 'Howard, I'm going to make love to you, like I've always wanted to. Tell me to stop if you want me too, but I don't think you will. I'm a tad outta practice though, so I ain't up to your expectations, sorry.' Vince strips, chucking his offending jeans into the pile of Howard's clothes, as well as his designer boxers, releasing his member free.

Howard admires his lovers body, looking longingly at Vince's member. Naturally, Howard's cock is slightly larger, but they are more or less the same size. Howard ponders how attractive Vince thinks he is, until he feels a roaming tongue dance over his neck 'Vince…uhhhh.' Howard moans louder as Vince's slender fingers brush gently over his nipples, down to his worm cock. Vince can feel the pre-cum leaking out and grins against Howard's neck.

Howard can feel the younger mans breath against his moist neck, moving towards his ear 'Howard… I want to feel inside you.' Howard tensed up, and sweated rapidly 'Howard, don't worry,' Vince stoked the elder mans cheek, opening the bed side draw, revealing a bottle of lube. It was new, but must have been a few months old, as it was dented slightly. 'It makes you no less of a man, you know, Howard.' 'Will it hurt?' Howard's breathing heavily, but Vince reassured him that 'Its more pleasure than pain, my maverick.' so Howard smiled wearily and nodded in agreement.

Vince kissed down Howard's tensed body, in attempt to relax him. Is worked, when he reached Howard's crotch, he passed his throbbing cock, and opened his legs gently, kissing the inside of his strong thighs and around the base of his cock. Vince grinned mischievously, and took Howard deeply into his mould, making the maverick almost jump in shock. 'Vince… uhh….' Vince sucked his cock gently, licking, and swirling his tongue around the over sensitive head, but as soon as it started, Vince could tell it would soon be over, so gently withdrew, with a kiss of his head. Howard moaned in annoyance, but was soon silenced by: 1. Vince kissing him lustfully

2. The presence of Vince's lube slicked fingers inside him.

Howard wasn't sure id he liked it or not yet, but it felt rather nice on his part. 'Howard, relax, if you don't it'll hurt on both our parts.' Howard closed his eyes and thought of kittens. It didn't work. But Vince kissing his cock, apparently did. Vince laughed lowly and mumbled something like 'I knew that would work.'

Howard groaned when the probes left him, but soon moaned in pleasure as a warmer, and noticeable bigger probe entered him. His eyes opened, to see his lover, panting, obviously about to loose control, over him. He sat up slightly, so he could get more access to Vince's mouth. 'I want to kiss you, Vince.' He nodded in agreement and held a supportive arms around Howard's back. 'You ok?' Vince panted, smiling. Howard just nodded. Vince licked his lips, and trusted into Howard, making him moan in anguish, but pure bliss at the same time.

Vince had never done this before. Of course, he's had it done to him, but never this way round, and especially without protection. It felt amazing. Warm, soft, slightly too tight, but that was natural. He wasn't going to last long, neither his lover. They kissed, licked, rubbed and trusted, till they were close. Too close. Nearly there but so far, never wanting it to end. 'Vince…' Howard arched his back, against the mountain of cushions placed in an attempt to keep Howard from falling. 'I think…' Howard groaned, biting his lip 'Me too.' Vince grunted, somewhat un-Vince like. Their lips locked for the last time, when Howard released himself, over Vince's un-rhythmic fist, tightening himself around Vince, making him loose himself, cumming ungracefully into Howard.

Vince laid on top of Howard, both panting, and hearts beating faster than a bullet. Howard lifted his properly functioning hand to Vince's sweaty hair, and brushes it away from his face. He moans, and moves so their cocks are against each other, making Howard laugh. 'I love you. Vince.' And nothing is going to ever stop me and Howard from being together… 'I love you too, Howard.'


End file.
